


Debts Paid

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Sam and Dean tease Cas about leaving the reader unsatisfied in the bedroom; Cas is determined to make amends.





	Debts Paid

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from tumblr

With one final thrust, Cas collapsed on top of you with a groan. You clung to your angel, soothing his trembling form as he came down from his high. Your marathon sexcapade had been athletic and left you both drained. You were a little disappointed at having only come twice, but pushed the thought to the back of your mind as you ran your hands through his sweat soaked hair. He nuzzled into your chest, the scruff of his jaw scratching against skin marked by his lips and tongue and teeth. Rolling off of you with a sigh, he pulled you along with him, cleaning you up with his grace and holding you close as you drifted off to sleep in his arms. **  
**

When you woke up, you were alone, Cas’ side of the bed still warm. Stretching luxuriously, you got up and rooted around for something to wear. Pulling on one of Cas’ shirts and a pair of panties, you made a quick trip to the bathroom before padding down the bunker hallway, making your way to the kitchen. The closer you got, you could hear the distinct murmur of raised voices. It was easy to recognize the deep timbre of Cas’ voice, as well as Sam and Deans’, but you weren’t used to hearing them so heated- at least, not this early in the morning. Creeping over to listen at the doorway, you shamelessly eavesdropped to what they were saying.

“I don’t understand Dean, I’ve already apologized for the noise last night disturbing your sleep,” Cas said, confusion thick in his voice. You couldn’t help blushing a little at that; you and Cas _had_ gotten rather loud.

Dean snapped back, irritation lacing every word. “I don’t care, Cas, every night the two of you go at it like rabbits and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but sound carries! Besides, it’s not me you should be apologizing to.”

“What do you mean?” You could just picture Cas, head tilted to the side in bewilderment, adorable little squint on his face.

You could practically hear Dean roll his eyes, “What I mean is, from the sound of it, you’re not exactly delivering a peak performance.”

Your jaw dropped as you heard Sam chuckle, joined by Dean’s own snickering. Your cheeks burned as Cas replied, “I don’t understand what you mean. How am I ‘not delivering’? What peak performance?”

“Ah come on man, do I gotta spell it out? Look, from the sound of it last night, and every other night this freakin’ week, you’ve been getting off like crazy, but it sounds like you might be the only one. Have you asked your ‘honeybee’ how she’s doing? Cuz it sounds like you owe her.”

“I hate to say it, but he’s right Cas. As…spirited…as it may be, it sounds like you’re  _finishing_  more out of the two of you,” Sam chimed in, amusement audible in his tone.

You were praying for the floor to open up and swallow you, but no such luck. Some bizarre part of your brain that thrived on self-inflicted embarrassment kept you rooted to the spot as it became clear that Cas caught on to what the brothers were implying. Why why why did they have to bring it up? You hadn’t been planning on saying anything, and now things were going to be awkward for everyone. The sound of wings fluttering echoed and you knew Cas had taken off, to who knows where.

You would have gone back to your room to hide, but your stomach chose that moment to remind you of how hungry you were. Hoping that it wasn’t loud enough for the boys to hear, you squared your shoulders, determined to act like you hadn’t heard a thing. Hopefully, they’d believe you just woke up and wouldn’t mention the previous conversation to you. You weren’t in the mood for any of their teasing.

Shuffling into the kitchen, you headed for the coffee pot, throwing a casual “Good morning” over your shoulder as you poured yourself a cup. Pretending not to notice them staring, you turned to face them, sipping on your coffee and feeling it warm your insides. Fixing yourself a bowl of cereal, you munched away at it, ignoring the silent conversation going on between them. Just as you were rinsing out your bowl, congratulating yourself on avoiding any jokes, you cringed when Dean cleared his throat.

“Sure you’re not still hungry? From the sound of it, you worked up an appetite last night,” he said, grinning into his coffee mug.

“I don’t know Dean, from what I heard, it wasn’t much of a workout,” Sam piped up, a smirk on his face.

You shot them your best bitchface, fighting down a blush as you replied, “Thanks for looking out for my health guys, but don’t worry. I’ve been getting plenty of exercise with Cas lately. I’m doing just fine- the two of you should really look into it. I’m sure a little  _exercise_  would do wonders to improve your attitudes. After all, when was the last time either of you had a workout?”

With that parting shot, you turned up your nose and sauntered out, head held high. As soon as you were out of earshot, you chuckled to yourself over the offended looks on their faces. It wasn’t your fault they weren’t getting any lately. Working case after case tended to get in the way of hookups- maybe later you could convince the guys to hit the bars and play wingwoman for them. For now, you were content to take a day off for some well earned relaxation.

Once in your room, you snuggled into your blankets with your laptop. A lazy day with no cases called for binge watching all of your favorite shows. You would have loved for Cas to be here to cuddle with as you watched, but there was no telling where he’d vanished to or when he would return. You’d long since learned to take his sudden disappearances in stride.

You stayed in bed for hours, only getting up for food and bathroom breaks. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been so self indulgent with your free time and wanted to take advantage while you could. It was close to nightfall when you finally packed away your laptop, a dull ache in your joints as you stretched from a day of inactivity. A knock on the door surprised you.

“Hey, me and Sam are heading for the bar? You want to come with? First round’s on us,” Dean said, voice muffled through the door.

You were about to agree, remembering your earlier vow to help get them laid, when a soft rustling came from behind you. You turned to find Cas standing behind you, a grin lighting up your face to find him returned. He wrapped you in his arms, pulling your back to his chest. He bent down, his lips brushing against your ear, gravelly voice whispering, “Tell him no.”

You sucked in a sharp breath; you knew that low pitch anywhere- your angel had plans for you tonight. Piping up, you replied, “No thanks. Go ahead without me.” You could always help them out another time.

“You sure? You’ve been in there all day.”

A squeak escaped you as Cas’ teeth nibbled at your earlobe, his tongue poking out to run along the delicate shell. “I’m sure Dean. Positive. Have- have fun,” you gasped out, feeling yourself start to slicken as Cas’ hands traveled up your body, cupping your breasts and rolling the nipples through your shirt.

“Alright then. Don’t wait up.”

You couldn’t even form a reply as he walked away, the heavy sound of his boots echoing down the hall. Once you were sure you wouldn’t be overheard, you turned in Cas’ hold, slapping at his arm. Before you could scold him for teasing you while you were trying to talk, he captured your lips with his, swallowing down any lecture you might have had. You submitted willingly, body going pliant in his embrace. His tongue ran along the seam of your lips, coaxing them open.

You savored his presence, delighting in the scent and warmth and taste of him. You kissed again and again, each one more passionate than the last. Your head fell back as he kissed down your neck, nipping here and there at your skin. You weren’t even aware of moving until the backs of your knees hit the bed and you went tumbling down.

Cas was on you in an instant, unbuttoning his shirt that you still wore and running his hand up your side to palm at your breast. You arched into the touch, legs parting to make room for him as you shrugged the shirt from your shoulders. He claimed your mouth in another kiss, this one more forceful than the others. The two of you moved against one another like you’d been doing this all your lives, easily falling into the familiar rhythm. Kissing Castiel was as natural to you as breathing by this point.

When you began to get lightheaded, he broke away, crouching at the foot of the bed while you tried to catch your breath. His hands landed on your hips, dragging your panties down your legs teasingly slow. Once you were completely bare, he undressed himself with a snap of his fingers. A surge of arousal went through you at the sight of his half erect cock, long and thick, swiftly on its way to full hardness. You wanted your angel inside you now. It came as a shock when you tried to tug him on top of you and he resisted.

“Wait, my love, we need to talk,” he said, voice strained with desire.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes; he sprang on you like a cat in heat, stripped you down, got you all worked up and  _now_  he wanted to talk? As patiently as you could, you asked, “About what Cas?”

“I know you overheard what was said this morning, honeybee. As you, Dean, and Sam seem to forget sometimes, I am an angel- my senses are much sharper than a human’s. I need to ask, is what they said true? Have I not been satisfying your needs?”

You bit your lip, trying to find a delicate way of answering. Your silence was answer enough though, and Cas looked at you with confusion. “Why didn’t you say something love? Your sexual release is more important to me than my own. If I’m leaving you unfulfilled-”

You sat up, pressing a finger to his lips, cutting off what he was going to say. “Cas,” you said firmly, “I’m not ‘unfulfilled’. I’ve been getting off angel, just maybe not as frequently as you, that’s all. It’s okay, it’s not a problem, I swear.”

He shook his head, pressing a gentle kiss to your finger before removing it from his lips. “It’s not okay. I’ve been neglecting your needs honeybee, and that ends now. I need to make amends for being so selfish. So why don’t you spread those gorgeous legs and let me see you,” Cas growled out.

You shivered, feeling yourself get wetter at his words. There was no convincing him otherwise when he used that tone of voice; he was determined to make up for what he saw as neglect. Breathing heavily, you slowly laid back to recline against the pillows. Your body flushed under the intensity of his stare as he watched every move you made. You spread your legs wide, the cool air of the room hitting your slick pussy. Between the chill air and the heat of Cas’ gaze, it  was impossible to suppress the shudder that went down your spine.

Castiel kissed down your body to settle between your knees, running his hands down every inch of your legs before pushing your thighs apart. He made himself comfortable and you shook with the knowledge that Cas planned to take his time with you, was going to make you scream for him until your throat was raw. Your head dropped back against the pillows, fingers clutching at them, and a groan ripped from you at the first swipe of his tongue.

He ran his tongue along your slit in one slow pass, prodding past your folds and dipping the tip inside. Cas groaned, mumbling something about your flavor as he continued lapping at you. You tossed your head back with a loud moan, your pillows held in a death grip as he ate at you. Your thighs trembled in his grasp as pleasure sang through your body. You weren’t even aware of trying to close them around his head until he swatted at your hip, before wrapping his arms around your thighs and pinning you to the bed.

His tongue picked up speed,delving into you deeper and faster as he licked and sucked at your entrance. The scrape of his stubble against your thighs burned in the most fantastic way, and you knew that you’d have beard burn on the inside of your thighs for the next few days. The sting of it, as well as the idea of being marked by him in such a way, just added to the pleasure you were feeling. Moans and gasping whimpers fell from your lips uncontrollably as the coil in you belly wound tighter and tighter with every stroke of his tongue.  He hadn’t even touched with his grace yet, and you were already aching for release.

Cas was moaning against you nonstop as your juices coated his tongue. He slurped at your slick with noisy gusto, tongue thrusting as deep as he could go. You writhed on the bed, straining in his hold, desperate to escape yet eager for more. You were oblivious to everything but his touch as he worked you higher. You raced toward orgasm, knowing that it was only the first of many to follow.

You teetered at the precipice, ready to fall over at any moment, when you felt him lick his way up to your clit, wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud and sucking it into his mouth. Your back arched off the bed as he thrust two fingers inside your channel, hooking them just right to rub against your g-spot, pumping into you slow and steady. All it took was a flick of his tongue to send you careening headfirst into ecstasy, shouting his name as you came hard around his fingers.

Your walls clamped down around him as he continued to work your body. White hot pleasure coursed through your veins as you kept coming and coming. Cas kept suckling at you like you were the finest thing he’d ever tasted, not letting you come down. It wasn’t long before it became too much to handle and you were sent crashing into your second orgasm, and then your third. You were nearly  sobbing from the the overwhelming sensations running through you and still he didn’t stop. It almost seemed like he was incapable of it, drinking down your release with relish.

You lost count of how many times he made you come, reaching down and burying a hand in his hair as he pushed you closer to your eighth- or was it ninth?- orgasm, tugging in a desperate bid to get his attention. “Cas,” you panted, “Cas baby, please let me down. Please!” Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you climaxed yet again.

He grunted against your entrance, giving one last hard suck to your clit before lifting his head reluctantly. When you could muster the energy to focus your eyes, you moaned at what you saw. Cas looked utterly debauched, face and chin shining with your slick. His eyes were blown so wide with lust that there was barely any blue visible. He was panting almost as hard as you were, skin flushed and chest heaving. You let out a tiny whine at the image he presented, a jolt of arousal going through your overworked pussy.

“I told you love,” he managed to grit out, his breath hot against your soaked core, “I need to make amends. You’ve only climaxed a handful of times- my debts need to be paid in full.”

You whimpered at his words, certain that you couldn’t take much more. Before you could voice your concerns, you felt the cool touch of Cas’ grace against your skin. It washed over you, soothing any aches and leaving you refreshed. You stared at him incredulously, unable to get a word out before he ducked his head down again, licking gently at you once more.

You mewled helplessly as grace continued to work your body. You clutched tighter at his hair as he used his grace to push you toward another release. It moved down your neck, forming phantom lips to suck at your skin. More grace kissed its way across your chest, finding your nipples and toying with them, pulling and rolling them into hardened pebbles before fastening on and sucking hungrily.

All that left you were incoherent noises; between his grace traveling lower down your body and his mouth working wonders against your slit, words were impossible to form. You groaned out a low “Fuuuuuuuck” when he slipped a third finger inside, stretching you further, readying you to take his cock. Your mouth dropped open as you felt a tendril of grace prodding at your entrance, sliding in beside his fingers. You were so full you ached with it, your walls clenching down tight.

His grace pumped into you at a different speed, alternating with his fingers as he coaxed yet another orgasm from you. It wasn’t long before you went toppling over the edge, a low moan echoing throughout the room. Your hand fell away from his hair, unable to maintain a hold on it as you came once more. Cas licked up your slick, swallowing every drop he could. You watched blearily as he withdrew his fingers from you, your pussy twitching as he slipped them free, and licked them clean. “So fucking delicious,” he groaned, “sweeter than honey.”

You were a panting mess as he kissed his way back up your body. You weakly returned his kiss when he reached your mouth, slipping his tongue between your lips, tasting richly of you. You whimpered as his grace continued to pound into you, unrelenting as he hovered over your shaking form. He pulled away, simply staring down at you as he fucked you with it. His blue eyes blazed as you came again, head rolling to the side as you moaned out his name. Exhaustion and pleasure warred within you as your tired limbs shook with bliss.

Eyes squeezed shut, you were barely aware of him withdrawing his grace, moving until his weight settled on top of you. Forcing them open, you found Cas propped up on his elbows over you, looking at you like you were a dream made real. One of his hands found yours, lacing your fingers together and bringing it up to his lips to plant a soft kiss to the back of it. “So beautiful, my love, so gorgeous when you come. I’ve watched as the stars were born; I’ve witnessed countless sunrises, seen things no human ever has or will, and nothing compares to the sight of you. My radiant hunter, my exquisite human.”

“Cas…” you whispered, heart swelling with love for your angel. Reaching up to cradle the back of his head with your free hand, you wound your fingers through his rough strands. When you reared up to kiss him, he willingly met you halfway, parting his  lips for you gladly to welcome your tongue. You poured your love into the kiss, needing him to know just how much you loved him. Judging by the way he returned it, he understood what you were trying to convey. Only when your lungs were screaming for air did you break apart.

You drew him closer, bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist. His rigid cock bumped against your hip, flushed red and leaking precum from the slit. Removing your hand from his hair and reaching between your bodies, you gripped it, pumping him a few times before lining him up with your entrance. He moaned as the head slipped inside your sopping wet entrance. Kissing his cheek, you whispered, “Fuck me Castiel. Fuck me the way you need to my angel.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. With one sure thrust, he pushed inside you, sheathing himself to the hilt. Using the last of his restraint, he paused once he was fully seated, hips flush against your own. He stayed like that for several long moments as you adjusted to the stretch of him filling you. Only when you bucked your hips to signal you were ready did he move.

Slowly withdrawing until only the tip remained, he rolled his hips, thrusting inside once more. You clawed at the bedsheets as he found his rhythm, rocking into you over and over again. You squeezed the hand holding yours, the solid feel of his grip anchoring you in the moment. The drag of his cock along your walls sparked delectable heat through your core.

His balls slapped against your ass with every thrust, the obscene sound of skin on skin bouncing off the bedroom walls to echo back at you. It was joined by the moans and whimpers falling from your lips, Cas’ groans filling the air as well. He slipped into Enochian, praising you to the heavens themselves- how good you felt wrapped around his cock, how well you took him, you looked so delectable, writhing beneath him.

Cas shifted above you, the new angle causing the head of his cock to hit your g-spot dead on. You cried out at the added stimulation, feeling another orgasm approach. Cas pistoned into you faster, determined to get one last climax from you. His grace returned with a vengeance, seeking out all the spots guaranteed to push you closer. The feel of it sucking at your nipples and clit, toying with the lips of your cunt and the underside of your breasts - it was too much. You screamed his name as you came harder than ever, your pussy clamping down hard around his cock.

The feeling of your walls fluttering around him was too much and Cas followed you over the edge. The lights flickered as he came with a shout of your name, his cock pulsing inside you, filling you with hot jets of his cum. His hips gradually slowed their movements as he continued to pump his release into you, marking and claiming you as his in the most primitive fashion. Only after your body milked him for all he had did he still above you, the sweat of your bodies covering each other as you fought to regain your breath.

Your legs fell open, thigh muscles turned to mush and unable to remain wrapped around him. You whined as he pulled out of you, softening cock slipping free from your channel, your combined release dripping from your drenched entrance. Cas delicately forced your hands apart, his grace soothing the sting as blood started to flow through your fingers once more- you hadn’t even been aware your were gripping him so tight.

You didn’t twitch when Cas’ grace swept over you, cleaning your limp and sated body, easing away the aches of your lovemaking. He fell to the side, unable to hold himself above you any longer. You forced your tired limbs to move, rolling closer to him and draping yourself over his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, murmuring words of endearment in your ear. You nestled in closer, smiling sleepily as you returned his proclamations of love and devotion.

Right before sleep could claim you, a tired giggle slipped out as you thought of something. Seeing the curious look on his face, you grinned tiredly at  him, “Consider those debts paid angel. With interest.”

He smirked down at you, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “Are you certain honeybee? I think I may still have some back payments to make. Once you’re up to it, of course.”

Before you could make any reply, his grace enveloped you, lulling you to sleep with his promise ringing in your ears.


End file.
